


If At First You Don't Succeed, Get More Outlandish

by hostilecrayon



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge just doesn't know when to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If At First You Don't Succeed, Get More Outlandish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukefied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/gifts).



> Forgot to upload this. Ukefied prompted me with FFIV, Edge/Rydia: EDGE JUST DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP, and I somehow produced a dialogue only drabble.

**If At First You Don’t Succeed, Get More Outlandish**

“Go away, Edge,”

“You know you want me.”

“Right. That’s why I’m swooning right now.”

“You’re just holding back. You’re so reserved, Rydia. Did I ever tell you that I think reserved is hot?”

“Oh no, you figured me out. Can’t get anything past you, can I?”

“Nothing gets past a ninja.”

“So you can undoubtedly see you’ve interrupted my reading and should be going now.”

“You’re so cute when you play hard to get.”

“You mean like I do every single time you talk to me?”

“That just means you’re cute all the time.”

“Thanks, I guess. Are you done yet?”

“Not even close, babe.”

“…Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you say, sweetcakes.”

“Seriously, I’m running out of patience.”

“Let’s take this to my room, then.”

“In your dreams.”

“Every night, sugar.”

“…”

“Seriously, you’re the star of all my dreams! Well, you and maybe sometimes your Eidolons…”

“Flare!”

“AUGH.”

“That’s what you get, you creep.”

“…So, same time tomorrow?”

“Idiot.”


End file.
